The Ability To Play
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: Syd ponders Sark's words, Vaughn writes a poem... ch. 10 up
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Sydney exclaimed, flipping over a letter in her hands. "Since when did he send me mail?"  
  
Outside, a black Ford Mustang Convertible paused at the driveway, as if debating whither or not to pull in. A few seconds later, it pulled away, leaving exhaust fumes in its wake.  
  
Sydney still stood inside her kitchen, not sure if she wanted to open the letter. Finally, her curiosity gave in, and she ripped off the seal.  
  
i Sydney,  
  
This is hard for me to say. I know that we haven't seen each other lately, and that's mostly my fault. However, I will be in Los Angeles soon (my work abroad is over with since you have procured the hour glass), and would like nothing more than to see you.  
Yours,  
J.S. i  
  
Sydney exhaled. Taking out a pen and paper, she began a reply.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review, please!!! 


	2. Number 47

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS.  
  
The driver of the black mustang drove to an apartment parking garage, parked in a reserved spot (number 47), and then proceeded to head up to their room.  
  
Walking into the empty apartment, the man headed straight for the bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, asleep within moments.  
  
****  
  
Sydney hadn't written a single word besides his name on the page.  
  
"What am I suppose to tell him? That Vaughn found out Lauren was a traitor, and that we aren't that far from renewing our relationship with each other?" She pondered. There was a knock on the door, and Sydney got up from the kitchen table, grateful for a distraction.  
  
Jack Bristow was at the door, immaculate as ever, and not looking all too happy. Then again, did his demeanor ever change?  
  
"Hey, dad" Sydney said, a small smile finding its way to her lips.  
  
"Sydney." He nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Jack sighed. "It's about Vaughn."  
  
"What about him?" Sydney asked, concerned.  
  
"It appears that he's..." Jack hesitated, "Gone off the deep end."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, missing the implied metaphor.  
  
"He's become..." Jack didn't quite know how to tell her.  
  
"He's become what, dad?" Sydney prompted.  
  
Jack finally caved into the pleading look in Sydney's eyes, and replied, "Depressed." Then, turning on his heels, Jack Bristow left Sydney in an even worse state than he had found her in.  
  
Sydney, not believing the news, ran to the phone to call Vaughn, or even Weiss. Then, a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"I could call him."  
  
~~~~  
  
There you go, chapter two. 


	3. Hair Dryers

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS.  
  
Sydney's hand was lingering on the phone. Her mind was waging a war inside her numb body. To call or not to call... the indefinite question.  
  
Sighing, she put the phone back in its cradle, and went off to take a shower.  
  
"Whatever's up with Vaughn," She thought, "I really can't do anything about. He's lost in his own fucked up world."  
  
****  
  
Re-energized from his nap, J.S. had showered and was settling down into his apartment, watching mindless reality TV.  
  
Strew across the coffee table in front of him was various things that he needed in order to perform his job as well as he should.  
  
While the table was a neat little mess within itself, the rest of the apartment was spotless and clean, with no sign of anyone ever living in it. For his line of work, this was a good thing, because it might possibly throw off any "enemy" spies.  
  
The clock on the side table flipped to midnight, and the man decided that there was nothing else he could do until morning-when he met with his associate.  
  
****  
  
The blow dryer was faithfully doing its job, when suddenly the power shut off throughout the house.  
  
Cursing under her breath, Sydney went to light a candle so that she could see something in the apartment. Feeling her way around furniture, she was surprised and relieved when the lights flashed back on. Going back to the hair dryer, Sydney finished drying her hair, then pulled it back into a ponytail. Switching off the bathroom light, she carefully walked to her bed, sinking in gratefully.  
  
~~~~  
  
I hope this is good enough to tide you over... of course, if you hit that little review button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen, I might be a little more anxious to write some more... 


	4. Milan

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS.  
  
Sydney pushed open the door to the briefing room. She was getting rather annoyed with the way things were working out. Vaughn and Lauren were still a couple, even though he KNEW she was a traitor. Of course, HE knew that Lauren was a traitor, too.  
  
"I'm so confused!" Sydney muttered. "Vaughn knows that Lauren's a traitor and J-"  
  
"Hello, everyone" Dixon greeted. "Marshall will be here in a few moments, but until then, I suppose you would like to know why I've called you here."  
  
Jack squinted hard at Vaughn, as if he knew what Dixon was about to say. Or maybe it was his general dislike for the man that had broken his daughter's heart multiple times... (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen the teaser for the season finale coming up where Vaughn is talking to Lauren-who I think was tied up like Sark had Vaughn, but my TV was a little fuzzy- and he says something along the lines of "I love Sydney?" I mean, come on now. Do they think we're seriously that clueless?) Nonetheless, Jack's death stare was making Vaughn uncomfortable, and the Prozac that he had taken earlier wasn't helping.  
  
"Anyway, there has been some rather, unsettling, news that has come to our attention. Lauren Reed, who we all know is a traitor to this country, has been spotted outside of Milan." Dixon explained.  
  
"So?" Weiss asked. "We aren't just going to Milan to take out Lauren, are we?"  
  
"No, not exactly. While taking out Ms. Reed is very high on our list right now, there is something that is of an even greater importance." Dixon replied.  
  
"And what might that be?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney's heart skipped a beat. She realized that she missed the sound of his voice, which even one night, a measly twelve hours, seemed like eons and eons ago. At the same time, however, she longed to be with someone a little more, dangerous, unpredictable, and exciting. Someone like...  
  
"Sydney, you and Vaughn will be going undercover as the owners of a large restaurant chain in most of Europe, posing to open a new branch in Milan. You will get the rest of the mission specs on the plane. Good luck." Dixon finished.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Sydney realized that she'd have to ask Vaughn what the hell they were really doing in Milan. She had zoned out, again.  
  
****  
  
"Milan's a beautiful city." Lauren remarked. She was on the phone. "You seem rather, out of it. Something you aren't telling me? All right, I suppose. See you soon."  
  
"Whatever could be up with him?" She thought. Hailing a taxi (which, for some unknown reason, was harder to do in LA or New York), Lauren headed over to Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II, one of the most popular markets and tourist attractions in Milan. All she wanted to do at the moment was shop, and forget about the job she would have to do in a few short hours.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hope you liked. That's all you get for now. (My history test went well, that's why you get a new chapter). 


	5. Airplane Jump

I do not own ALIAS. (That was the disclaimer) Nor whatever song I'm quoting.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay... I've been away at summer stuff and I kind of, well, abandoned this story for a bit. But! Now that I've got it planned out, it can hopefully be written without too much delay. Thanks for you patience.  
  
Lauren had finished her shopping, and was about to go back to the hotel, when she spotted her mark.  
  
"I should just kill her now..." She thought. "After all, there's no one to stop me, and there's no telling when the CIA may get here. However, my appointment with her isn't until later, and I NEED her intel on Ram-"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the entrance of an MI-5 (A/N: British Intelligence) agent. The agent was heading over to talk to her mark.  
  
"Damn it! Damn, damn, damn!" Lauren thought. "I guess that I'm going to have to move things up a bit."  
  
Heading over so that she could hear their conversation, Lauren was surprised when she realized that the woman the agent was talking to wasn't the same one she needed.  
  
"Oh, la, la. A little post-work fuck, hmm?" Lauren murmured. She left Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II without much more consideration about the matter.  
  
Sydney sat across from Vaughn on the plane. She had found out that they were actually going to Italy for the retrieval of some Rambaldi information.  
  
"I'm so sick of all this Rambaldi crap. Can't we do something a little more, oh I don't know, adventurous?" Sydney muttered.  
  
"You mean being a field agent in the CIA isn't enough of an adventure for you?" Vaughn jokingly asked.  
  
"Not when I'm going after Rambaldi this and Rambaldi that. I mean, really, do they think I give a damn about all of this?" Sydney countered.  
  
"If you don't give a damn they don't give a fuck..." Vaughn replied.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked. "That made no sense."  
  
"Well, neither does half of the damn world, anyway." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Vaughn, surely you've heard the saying that the only difference between fiction and reality is that fiction makes sense, right?"  
  
"Can't say that I have"  
  
"Oh. Well, never mind then."  
  
Suddenly, the plane began to descend abnormally quickly, and the lights were flickering on and off.  
  
"This is you captain speaking. We've lost main power, and the engines are refusing to respond to auxiliary power. I recommend that no one panic, but GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were the only two, besides the captain and co-captain, on the plane. The co-captain stormed though the cabin and handed the two agents parachutes.  
  
"Godspeed" He said, running back up to the cockpit.  
  
"Well, it's now or never." Vaughn remarked, pulling open an emergency exit door. As he and Syd jumped, a helicopter sped to the descending plane. Two men dressed all in black hopped into the cabin.  
  
"Wonder what that's all about." Sydney thought, pulling the string to release her parachute. 


	6. Vaughn searches

Disclaimer: I don't own: ALIAS, Sydney, Vaughn, or anyone else associated with afore -mentioned television show.

A/N: Moving right along... if you have any questions you would like answered ASAP, then you can do one of two things: IM me at Nosense89, or email me at . Also, thanks to Spykid18 for reviewing. Always appreciated Now, on with le story (everything sounds better in French...)

The helicopter parted from the fatal plane and headed down towards Sydney.

"What the hell?" She muttered, as a rope came out and wrapped around her right ankle. "Just what I need, virtual freefall"

The rope was pulling her towards the chopper, causing the parachute to fold and thus suspend her in mid-air. Her eyes darted around, trying to find Vaughn, but was dismayed when she discovered that he was already too far below her to be of any help. However, that was the last thing she would see that night.

Sydney woke up tied to a chair. She wasn't gagged, though, which she found as peculiar.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked the empty hotel room.

The door opened, and in walked a rather tall, lean man, with blonde hair.

"Someone is now." The man replied in a British accent.

"Who are you?" Sydney asked, hoping just a bit that it would be...

"You know who I am. At least, I would hope that when you were knocked out you didn't become amnesic." The man replied.

"Sark..." Sydney began, "You knocked me out?"

"_I_ didn't" Sark replied.

"Then who did?" Sydney asked.

"Someone who I _told _to do it" Sark replied.

"That's just as bad!" Sydney exclaimed.

"No it's not!"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too is too!"

"Is not it not!"

"Is too times infinity!"

"Is not times infinity times whatever you say."

"Is... hey! That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, Sydney."

"So is this love, or war?"

"You tell me."

Vaughn landed on the ground with a soft thud.

After he pulled himself together and ditched the parachute, he began to frantically search for Sydney.

"Syd, you out there? Come on, Syd, this isn't funny!" Vaughn yelled into the deep foliage next to his landing spot. "Syd!! Come out; come out, where ever you are!"

Vaughn pulled out a cell phone and began to dial Sydney's number, until, of course, he was interrupted by gunshots high up above his head, causing him to dive into the nearby forest, and postpone his phone call. (A/N: I say this with the up most causality because Vaughn can't really die. It's the curse of being a main character; you can't die until the most inconvenient and emotionally taxing time for the other main characters. Heh. Sorry for my little rant)

The two guards Sark left in charge of Sydney were too busy playing gin to notice her slip out of the loosely tied ropes and exit the room. Of course, this made her suspicious, because, well, Sark never worked alone, and even if he had wanted her to escape, most likely his partner didn't.

"Unless they're sleeping together and he's got her as emotionally strapped as he had me when Vaughn and Lauren were still faux-married." She thought, pausing in the hall when she heard voices.

"I don't care if there were guards outside of the room, did you get the intel or what?" Sark asked.

"No! I told you already, I couldn't speak about anything besides the Prime Minister because there were guards! Do you not listen?!" Someone, who sounded a lot like Lauren to Sydney, replied.

"She should know that it's very characteristic of men to not listen..." Sydney muttered.

"Yes, I listen!" Sark indignantly snapped. "You had one job, and you failed to do it! That's the real issue, not wither or not I listened to your pathetic excuse!"

"Well, excuse me! So sorry I didn't want to get MURDERED!"

"Killed. Didn't want to get killed. Murder is plotted beforehand, like a homicide or in war. Assassinated is when you are killed for a specific purpose. Killed is when you fuck up and die."

"I didn't ask for an English lesson."

"Well, you obviously needed one."

"Fuck you."

"You already do."

"I hope you burn in hell for all eternity."

"As long as you're there with me, love"


	7. Commercial Time

Disclaimer: I own ALIAS... IN MY DREAMS! Um, yeah, so, on with the story, then!

Vaughn was running through the forest, the wind surging through his hair, fresh air manifesting itself in both of his lungs... yes, today was a good day to be running from irate gunmen who had most likely captured your CIA partner/lover, especially if you had an uncanny knowledge of the surrounding area, and knew that just around the final bend up ahead was a remote CIA safe house that had been confiscated with the Alliance raid several years ago...

But enough about Sydney's delicious blonde counterpart, because he was getting shot at, which isn't nearly as funny or entertaining as Sark and Lauren bickering, while Sydney listens, highly amused, and has to take down several guards, a pissed off Lauren, and the infamous Julian Sark smirk... (A/N: wait, did I just give something away? Darn it!)

(scene change)

Sydney moved closer to the doorway, because Lauren had resorted to a whisper in order to save _some_ of her British dignity...

"I don't see why you have to make everything about business!" She remarked. "Whenever it's the two of us on a mission, alone, and we're way ahead of schedule, like we always are, because you're such a talented spy..." (A/N: Lauren's out of character... but no one liked her, anyway, so...)

Lauren was, however, cut off by Sydney falling down into the doorway, rolling with laughter.

Sydney was met with a glare, a rather piercing one at that, but she paid no heed.

"Sark? Talented spy? You MUST be looking for something, and I _don't_ mean a raise!" Sydney gasped out between giggles.

"GUARDS!!" Lauren yelled, as heavily armored and protected men stormed from either side of the hall headed towards the incapacitated Sydney.

(scene change)

"This summer, on ABC: A new ORIGNIAL comedy! What happens when two family's DADS are switched? Mass mayhem, slight confusion, and barrels of laughter! Only on ABC!"

(scene change)

Sydney, using the doorframe for support, managed to stand up. She then landed two round-about kicks on the nearest guards, grabbed their guns, jumped on top of the nest available stand-in, and disappeared into the ceiling tiles. This left the non-high school graduate guards dazed and confused for a minute, until Lauren yelled:

"Get in the ceiling, you idiots!"

The guards then proceeded to climb on top of one another and into the ceiling after Sydney. Unfortunately for them, a ceiling tile can only hold so much weight, and the big, burly, manly, steroid-infested guards fell right through and all hit their heads, causing instantaneous death.

"Nice one." Sark smirked, as Sydney dropped down with cat-like agility.

"Thanks." She replied, knocking Lauren down.

"He wasn't talking... to... _YOU!_" Lauren screamed, charging into Sydney, but missing miserably, and running into a wall, knocking her out momentarily.

"Says who?" Sark asked, taking Sydney's hand. "Come, let's enjoy Italy while we still can."

"I would _love_ to." She replied.

(scene change)

Vaughn locked the safe house door behind him.

"Whew, that was close." He said, exhaling deeply.


	8. Crashes and Guns

Disclaimer: If I owned ALIAS, then would I still be in school? Lemme think about it... uh.... No. Therefore, I do not own aforementioned show for previously stated reason... (I've been writing a lot of FCAT papers...)

A/N: Thanks much Cheeky and Majesticness (I think I misspelled that... sorry!) for your loyal reviews... also, it must be the aliens has several new chapters, but is being stopped for the time being, seeing as no one really reads it... and I'm growing rather fond of this story... anyway.. On with a (hopefully) longer chapter...

Vaughn had showered and was half asleep when his cell phone rang.

After slight hesitation, he picked it up.

"Hey sweetie! Where are you?" A drunken-sounding Lauren asked.

"Um... well... I'm sort of, indisposed at the moment." Vaughn lied.

"When you get a chance, can we get together?" Lauren questioned.

"Well, I guess so... I'll call you, all right?" Vaughn told her.

"Okay! Goodbye, honey." Lauren muttered, the line going dead.

Vaughn sighed and dialed headquarters. "May I please speak to director Dixon?" He requested.

"One moment please..." The operator replied, patching him through.

"Dixon." Said the voice on the other end

"It's Vaughn. Lauren called me and wants to meet. She sounded inebriated." Vaughn explained.

"Well, set up a meeting!" Dixon exclaimed. "Then kill her, damn it! You have the mission specs, you know what to do! It's not like you're a wet-behind-the-ears desk jockey!"

"Sorry." Vaughn muttered. "I'll do it in the morning."

"Good." With that, Dixon hung up.

"No I do not hate my boss... no I do not hate my boss... no I... do not hate... my boss..." Vaughn murmured, slipping off into dreamland.

(scene change)

Sydney had been enjoying her time in Italy with Sark, but she knew at some point that they would have to face one another as enemies.

"People can't live like this... why do the lines between love and hate have to blend together? Why can't everything be in black and white, without any gray area to mess up the boundaries?" Sydney contemplated.

"You seem quiet lately." Sark commented.

"I've been doing some thinking..." Sydney replied.

"Oh? About what?" Sark questioned.

"Most everything, I suppose." Sydney shrugged.

"What does 'most everything' mean?" Sark asked.

"It means..." Sydney began.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, and a loud crunching of metal against concrete. Sydney whirled around, only to be pulled back by two strong arms.

(scene change)

Vaughn was walking through a black and white checkered hall, with floating fruit all around him.

"What in the..." He muttered, trying to get out of the hall with a quick burst of speed. However, he felt rooted to the ground, the hall getting bigger, with the hard fruit attacking him. A red apple here, a rotting banana there... when suddenly, everything went black, the white fading away, and the fruit disappearing, with a small, orange, pinpoint of light appearing at the far end of the now-darkened room, enclosing Vaughn on all sides.

Vaughn found himself squinting, which was odd for such a dark room. As he was pushed towards the light, something in his body screamed at him not to... but he couldn't force himself to stay put or go back. When Vaughn reached the light, he saw a picture, a ripped, faded, yellowing picture, of a smiling Sydney, and a man's body, but Vaughn couldn't see the face, it was blurred out.

"What in the..." He murmured, "Is there something she's not telling me?"

(scene change)

"I wouldn't worry about it." Sark muttered. "They were probably drunk..."

"You're thinking of the French." Sydney replied. "It's in your cocky British blood..."

"I still wouldn't worry about it-French or Italian. Besides, the Italians make wine, nice try." Sark reminded her.

"You should still be concerned." Sydney admonished.

"Why?" Sark questioned.

"You could know them." Sydney replied.

"Or, I could not." Sark shrugged.

"We should report it!" Sydney told him.

"Why?" Sark asked.

"Because that's what decent people do." Sydney answered.

"Well then, I guess that I'm not a decent person." Sark smirked.

"Julian!" Sydney exclaimed. "How can you say that?"

"Easy-I just did." Sark replied.

As they were arguing, a blonde woman stumbled out of the wrecked car, blooding gushing from her forehead, and her left arm dangling lifelessly at her side.

"Oh my God!" Sydney exclaimed.

(scene change)

Vaughn had woken up in a cold sweat, and went out fir a jog, in the woods, at night, with people who wanted him dead most likely somewhere nearby, if not following him. All in all, it was a pretty stupid move.

Of course, when your world seems to be coming unscrewed because you believe that the woman, whom you consider your soul mate, if there was such a thing, was seeing someone else, then it's slightly understandable that your mind wouldn't be all there.

A few shots rang out, but missed and hit a tree. Vaughn was instantaneously brought back into reality, and began to rush back to the safe house. Unfortunately, he had gotten lost, and had no idea where he was. So, Vaughn ran about aimlessly for awhile, searching the safe house whilst avoiding bullets whizzing by his head.

"I'm so fucked." He muttered, ducking behind a tree.


	9. Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS. I own seasons 1, 2, and 3 on DVD, however. (And they took out a good portion of my paycheck!)

A/N: Ahem. I am trying to make chapters long. Sorry about the shortness, but my brain doesn't work like that for some reason (I think I have a mental disease... well, judge for yourself, by reading and reviewing, MWAHAHAHA!)

Vaughn glanced frantically around the dark, mysterious, gloomy woods. The trees loomed omnipresent over his head, imposing a sort of "You shouldn't be here, but we'll protect you anyway" vibe. The shooting had died down some, but occasionally a bullet would whiz by or hit the firm, round trunk of the oak Vaughn was hiding behind.

"Why oh why did I have to go and fuck everything up with Sydney? Why couldn't she be here? Why did she have to disappear? Why me?" Vaughn moaned.

"Worthless American trash" A harsh male voice said directly beside Vaughn, a strong Italian accent showing through the coarseness. "You think only of yourself, never of others. Instant gratification is all you crave. You want nothing of amore (A/N: Quick Italian lesson amore: love), only sex, drugs, women... you disgust me."

Vaughn's heart raced. He had no idea where this man was, and with occasional bullets every ten minutes or so coming through, Vaughn wasn't sure if this man was friend or foe, if only friend because his foe and Vaughn's right now were one in the same.

"What do you want?" Vaughn asked, trying to control his emotions.

"Want? You think I want something?! You are even more repulsive than I thought! Here you are, getting shot at, and you want me, your only ally in this wretched place, to go away?! Off with you! You do not deserve my help!" The man cried.

"Wait!" Vaughn called, as several bullets went by.

"I do not want to deal with ungrateful trash as you." The man replied, walking off into the woods.

"No! Please don't-"Vaughn cried, but they were heard upon deaf ears, for the man had disappeared into the darkness.

--

Sark sighed. There was nothing he could do now that Sydney was determined to help the woman.

"You do realize that she'll be an ungrateful bitch tomorrow, right?" He asked, staring out across the water.

Sydney pretended not to hear him, however, as she called in a CIA medical team that was stationed nearby.

"You're going to have to leave." Sydney coolly replied, her back to him.

"They're going to wonder why you're here." Was Sark's response, "And where Agent Vaughn is. They won't like the fact that you lost him."

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" Sydney asked, whirling around to face him, her face flush.

"No, love, I'm not. But, you're trying to help _Lauren_. This is the same whore that stole Vaughn away from you. The same one who treated you like husband-stealing scum, and the same one who is a traitor to the country you seem to love so dearly." Sark replied, still staring out at the water.

Sydney opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't come up with a plausible response.

"I'd better get going." Sark told the river, as he walked away from the burning car, the limp form of Lauren, and the bewildered Sydney.

--

Vaughn had decided that he was sick of being held prisoner in a forest without bars. He could get out a jam like this, right? That's what he was trained for, after all.

"Maybe" Vaughn soberly mused. "If only I wouldn't have gotten rid of my only way out..."

Of course, some things never change...

--

Sydney couldn't describe how she had felt after Sark had stated everything she knew was true. There was a mixture of sorrow, pain, astonishment, and mostly confusion. She felt more torn now than ever about whom she would rather have, Vaughn or Sark. Sure, she could easily have the both of them... but why did she want to help Lauren? Did she really want Sark when she thought she wanted Vaughn, so she saved his wife so that they could be together... it was all too confusing. And it was too late at night to be pondering motives for something as complicated as love.


	10. Pondering Poems

Disclaimer: I own this little diddy, but not ALIAS:

Why?

It's Apple pie,

Falling from the sky;

It's flying apple pie!

It's way up high,

It's going to die!

A/N: Deep thought... hurts... ah! This is a short chapter, be forewarned. (I put myself in this position, so hate if ya want, but just know that the next one **_should_** be longer)

Vaughn ducked and dodged his way out of the forest and parade if bullets by using his wits and brains... wait... what?! When did he get THOSE? Anyway! So, Vaughn was really saved by the mysterious stranger. Who is still mysterious, for that matter... Vaughn never found out who he was. Nor will he ever...

--

Sydney had gone back to her hotel after the medics had picked up Lauren. She was still confused and disoriented, but figured the best course of action was to sleep on it, and then try and talk to Sark tomorrow.

Sleep, however, would not come. His words just kept coming back...

"_No, love, I'm not. But, you're trying to help Lauren."_

"Why was I helping her?"

"_This is the same whore that stole Vaughn away from you."_

"Yeah, but he did think I was dead..."

"_The same one who treated you like husband-stealing scum."_

"While that might be true, I did try and take her husband."

"_And the same one who is a traitor to the country you seem to love so dearly."_

"How does he KNOW that? Are they, they must be... are Sark and Lauren working together?"

--

Vaughn sighed. He was sick of the safe house. So very sick of the safe house. Sick enough of the safe house that he wrote a poem about the safe house...

"This house makes me sick.

It makes me want to throw up.

Spill all my guts out.

But the gunmen outside,

They want me dead,

So I can't go outside,

And I'm stuck."

Needless to say, Vaughn was bored.


	11. Dreams and Finality

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS.

A/N: Hello!

_Vaughn, with a plan having been half-formed in his mind and the rest being decided Indian Jones style, (How should I know? I'm making this up as I go along.) Vaughn was ready to take on the gunmen outside._

_But first, he needed some pizza._

_So, being Vaughn, he called Dominoes, told them his current location, a number he could be reached at, and, oh yeah, the fact that there were men with rifles outside his house. Which begged the question from the poor teenager working the phones at Dominoes, "Sir, are you under arrest?" To which Vaughn replied, "Uh... I don't think so." So, the teenager, knowing that his girlfriend was waiting for him with a little surprise after his shift was over, and it was soon to be over, took the order and passed it on to the co-worker he was sleeping with on the side. The co-worker, grateful for the order, made the pizza, passed it off to the delivery man who SHE was screwing on the side on the side (she had a boyfriend), and then left when her shift was up to meet up with her Biology teacher that she was also sleeping with to pass the class. But, none of that is pertinent to Vaughn, so never mind._

_The delivery boy, who felt scorned by his co-worker would later kill the Biology teacher, giving the girl an A anyway. But, for now, he was delivering a pizza to a guy in a CIA safe house with gunmen surrounding the place, waiting to shot some poor sap's balls of. The delivery guy was NOT going to be that poor sap, so, using his terrorist-acquired knowledge, he got through the lurking gunmen with some Ebonics he had picked up at his friendly neighborhood elementary school, where he worked part-time in the cafeteria doing, what else, handing out pizzas._

_Vaughn was delighted to get his hands on the pizza, and after tipping the delivery boy twenty bucks (it looked like a two dollar bill in the dimly lit safe house), ate the pizza and then casually walked out the backdoor of the safe house, hopped in an H2 with Weiss, and was transported, along with some illegal nuclear weapons that Weiss had been sent to get for the turning-rouge Dixon, to the local airport where he would travel to Rome, Georgia, and then LAX and meet up with Sydney at the rotunda._

--

_Sydney had told Sark to meet her at the Paris airport, where she was suppose to be departing, after calling Dixon to figure out what she was suppose to do, and then meeting up with Vaughn in Rome, Georgia. Why Rome Georgia, no body knew. As she was waiting in the main concourse for Sark, Sydney watched with awe as a magician wearing nothing but a cape and his underwear pulled out people's brains from their ears, or in the case of some pilot, his tongue._

_Sark then magically showed up, looking like he was from an old 60's gangster movie, with an escort of seventeen geese._

Sydney shot up out of the hotel bed. "What the fuck?!" She murmured. "I am NEVER having tequila before bed AGAIN."

--

Vaughn woke up to the stranger that had helped him standing over him. Wait, hold on.

Vaughn woke up to see a large shadow cast over him. It appeared to be the stranger who had helped him earlier. Only, this wasn't a stranger, this was Weiss.

"Man, did you get the nuclear weapons to Dixon?" Vaughn groggily asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Dixon didn't want any nuclear weapons! A rescue team was sent for you, and I volunteered to come. When we didn't hear anything from you or Syd, and Syd was spotted with Sark, Jack and Dixon set up a team." Weiss explained.

"Oh. What about the gunmen?" Vaughn asked. "And the pizza? And Ebonics?"

"Um, we killed the gunmen; there was no pizza, and what about Ebonics?"

"The delivery guy used Ebonics to get through the gunmen and... oh. I guess that was just a dream."

"I guess so."

--

"You wanted to see me?" Sark asked.

Sydney stared at him. She had asked him to meet her at the bridge where he had left her last night with the now-in-ICU Lauren.

"Yeah. Um, see, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed the time we spent together, but since Vaughn and Lauren are breaking up and everything, we're going to be getting back together." Sydney rushed out.

Sark stared at her.

"You got me out of bed for THAT?!" He wanted to scream, but didn't. Instead he replied with a simple, "Ok."

-End-

A/N: Goodbye.


End file.
